


dark bruises

by darcychick



Series: drabbles by darcy-chick [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Any type of Lucifer x Reader maybe Lucifer getting Jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark bruises

**Author's Note:**

> read at my tumblr on: http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/125799635801/any-type-of-lucifer-x-reader-maybe-lucifer-getting

Lucifer turned out to be the perfect boyfriend, he was caring and loving and all that good stuff. He was a talented lover, taking into consideration what you did and didn’t like. 

Sometimes he got jealous easily, though. Someone stared too long on the street, or gave you a slow once over and his hands would instantly find their way around your waist. Tight and possessive, he would definitely find a reason to kiss you, slow, showing off that you were his. 

You liked it best when you got back to your apartment, though, when he pushed you into the mattress, his big hands holding your arms down and he kissed and bit, licked and sucked your neck. 

The next day, the dark bruises littering your neck told everyone who you belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at: darcy-chick.tumblr.com
> 
> I always follow back!


End file.
